diablofandomcom-20200222-history
The History of Westmarch
The History of Westmarch is a tome series found in of Diablo III, written by Abd al-Hazir. Each part is found in Diadra's satchel, and spawns at a specific point in the storyline. Part 1 Part 1 spawns in the "Souls of the Dead" quest. It reads as follows: Westmarch originally grew from the efforts of the great general Rakkis to spread his religion beyond the realms of the east. Seized by the superstitions of the Zakarum faith, he drove his paladins relentlessly across the barbaric western lands, subduing the uncivilized tribes he found there. Ulimately, he became king of them all. It can be found in the bookbag belonging to Diadra in the Survivor's Enclave. Part 2 Part 2 spawns as part of the above quest, after talking to Myriam Jahzia. It reads as follows: Despite his superstitious views, Rakkis ruled as a just and fair king who was much loved by his people. He was succeeded by his son Korsikk who attempted to eradicate the barbarian tribes of the north. The line of Rakkis was broken when Korsikk's son, Korelan, died with no heirs. Part 3 Part 3 spawns in the quest "The Harbinger." It reads as follows: After Korelan's death, the crown passed to Justinian I through a somewhat convoluted interpretation of Zakarum scripture. Thus began the Justinian dynasty. Seen as usurpers by many, the Justinians suffered nearly constant challenges to their rule. Finally, during the reign of Justinian III, a full-fledged insurrection broke out in the outlying region of Cartolus. Part 4 Part 4 spawns as part of the same quest, after entering Westmarch Heights. Players must return to the Survivor's Enclave to retrieve the tome. It reads as follows: The Cartolus Insurrection was led by a woman known only as Tyrra, who claimed to be descended from the Sons of Rakkis. This uprising was immediately seen as a war of the common man against the nobles and their Zakarum strictures. During the very height of the conflict, Tyrra seized control of Westmarch and proclaimed herself empress. Part 5 Part 5 spawns during "The Witch." It reads as follows: Tyrra's newly established rule over Westmarch did nothing to quell the civil war, which continued until she was driven mad and eventually killed by the plague. Cornelius, grandson of Justinian III and slave to the Zakarurn faith, used this opening to crush the rebels once and for all and become the new king. Part 6 Part 6 spawns once the player(s) enter the Battlefields of Eternity. It reads as follows: The Zakarum Church always held an unhealthy sway in Westmarch, even after the ascension of rulers more interested in power than religion. When the true nature of the faith was finally exposed, however, it completely eroded any influence the church had over civil affairs. And rightly so, I might add. Part 7 Part 7 reads as follows: Westmarch is currently ruled by Justinian IV. Originally thought to be a callow youth, Justinian came into his own in the years following his ascension to the throne. Rumors still abound about demonic activity surrounding his coronation, but I believe those are simply the product of overactive imaginations fueled by the ever-prevalent myths of the Zakarum. Other Other entries (e.g. item flavor text) read as follows: Countess Julia attempted to put down the Cartolus Insurrection with her own personal guard, in an attempt to impress Justinian III. The effort failed miserably, as her guard was slaughtered and the uprising spread. Only the countess's enchanted cameo enabled her to survive this folly. It did not save her life, however, as King Justinian was so displeased, he had her tortured and then executed.Diablo III, Countess Julia's Cameo References Category:Manuscripts